Miedo irracional
by TheLouder1
Summary: Lincoln busca a su brillante hermana Lisa en busca de ayuda, solo para descubrir una fobia embarazosa de ella. Traducido y adaptado por mi. Autor de historia original: MrTyeDye. La Historia la encuentras en fanfiction.


Jack y Joe salen de sus casas al mismo tiempo y conducen el uno hacia el otro, Jack conduce a 60 kmh mientras que Joe conduce a 30 kmh, se encuentran después de 10 minutos ¿Qué tan separados estaban Jack y Joe cuando empezaron?

La mitad inferior del papel de Lincoln se cubrió con un desorden indescifrable de garabatos, ecuaciones a medio terminar y virutas de borrador, normalmente las matemáticas le resultaban fáciles pero este problema era frustrante para él, no importaba cuántas veces haya revisado sus apuntes de clase, parecía que nada de lo que había aprendido hasta ahora era relevante.

"Entonces si sumó sus dos velocidades juntas o las divido por el tiempo o ... ¡GAH!"

No ayudaba que una tormenta particularmente ruidosa sonará fuera de su puerta, cada vez que pensaba en algo un un trueno interrumpia su pensamiento.

Se desplomó sobre su escritorio y dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota, no había forma de que lo resolviera a este ritmo, al menos no solo y era hora de llamar a la tutora de la familia ... Lisa.

Salió de su habitación y caminó hacia la habitacion de Lisa y Lily, con cuidado se deslizó para abrir la puerta por temor a que pudiera estar interrumpiendo uno de los experimentos altamente volátiles de Lisa, eso o el ciclo de sueño de Lily.

Afortunadamente no estaba interrumpiendo nada, Lily estaba jugando en su cuna felizmente, sus padres le habían dado un par de orejeras suaves para que la tormenta no la asustara, Lisa mientras tanto no estaba a la vista.

"Rayos."

Lincoln procedió a tocar todas las demás puertas del piso superior y le preguntó a cada una de sus hermanas si habían visto a Lisa, Lucy y Lynn se encogieron de hombros y sabía que no debía molestar a Lori en medio de su charla con Bobby.

Toco la puerta de Luna y Luan y fue rápidamente saludado con un áspero: "¡Adelante, amigo!" desde adentro, entró para ver a Luna afinando su guitarra y a Luan clasificando su caja de accesorios.

"¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Lisa?" preguntó Lincoln.

"No puedo decir lo que tengo" dijo Luan. "¿Has intentado preguntarle a su compañera de cuarto?"

"Bueno, no lo he hecho pero-"

Entonces reaccionó.

"Muy graciosa Luan." Se quejó mientras que Luan tenia un ataque de risa.

"La vi bajar las escaleras corriendo hace treinta minutos cuando comenzó la tormenta" dijo Luna. "No sé cuánto te ayude pero es algo".

 _"Bueno al menos ahora sé dónde buscar"_ pensó Lincoln. "Gracias Luna!"

"Cuando quieras hermano!"

Lincoln bajó las escaleras. "¿Lisa?" La llamó mirando la sala de estar en busca de cualquier posible signo de ella. "¿Estás aquí?"

En poco tiempo vio dos pies diminutos asomándose desde debajo del sofá, se acercó, se agachó y golpeó uno de los pies. "¿Eres tú Lisa?"

Lisa sacó la cabeza de debajo del sofá y levantó la vista para saludar a su hermano mayor, su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo normal y tenía una contracción incesante en sus ojos. "¡Oh, um, hola Lincoln! ¡Me alegro de verte aquí!"

Lincoln le dio una mirada peculiar. "¿Porque estás escondiendote debajo del sofá?"

"¿Escondiéndome? No Lincoln estoy ... realizando un estudio sobre la pelusa del sofá muy complicado, no lo entenderías".

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco. "Bueno, necesito algo de ayuda con un problema de matemáticas ¿Te importa ir y echarle un vistazo?"

"¡NO!" exclamó Lisa. "Quiero decir, no en este momento, debo terminar mi estudio así que saldré en ... una hora o tres."

Lincoln miró a Lisa escépticamente, algo no estaba bien.

"Lisa ... ¿tienes miedo de la tormenta?"

"¡¿Qué ?! ¡Por supuesto que no!" gritó Lisa con una risita nerviosa. "¿Por qué estaría yo...? qué ridículo".

"Lisa está bien, si tienes miedo puedes decírmelo".

Lisa se levantó, se sacudió y miró a Lincoln directamente a los ojos. "Lincoln." Comenzó, tomando su tono predeterminado de condescendencia."El trueno no es más que un producto inofensivo de la rápida expansión del aire causada por los rayos, no hay razón racional para temer a ..."

*BOOM*

Lisa se metió de nuevo bajo el sofá, temblando todo el tiempo.

Era raro para Lincoln ver a la joven prodigio equivocarse, normalmente aprovechaba la oportunidad para participar un poco en las burlas pero era tan raro que él la viera tan infantil y vulnerable, su corazón se derritió al ver la forma asustadiza de su hermana.

"¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que pase la tormenta?" Preguntó.

"S-sí por favor." Lisa chilló con su fachada completamente destruida.

"Está bien, ven aquí." dijo Lincoln sonriéndole cálidamente a su hermana pequeña, se agachó, la levantó y se dejó caer en el sofá con ella en su regazo, inmediatamente ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermano mayor y hundió la cara en su pecho, temblando.

"Está bien." Susurró, acariciando su cabello. "Todo va a estar bien, estoy aquí, shh ..."

Lisa se calmó con cada acaricia y en poco tiempo su temblor se desvaneció, después de unos minutos más de caricias ella cerró los ojos, se metió el pulgar en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo con satisfacción.

 _"Es más pequeña que lo que aparenta"_ pensó Lincoln.

Lincoln dejó a Lisa acurrucada en su regazo hasta que la lluvia cesó y el sonido de un trueno se desvaneció lentamente, un poco después de eso se sintió tan cómodo con su hermana pequeña que casi olvidó por qué la estaba buscando en primer lugar.

Casi.

"Lisa?" Dijo Lincoln dándole un codazo para despertarla. "Se acabó la tormenta Lisa, puedes levantarte ahora".

"¿Mmm?"

Los engranajes en el prodigioso cerebro de Lisa tardaron un par de segundos en volver a girar, tan pronto como se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, retiró apresuradamente el pulgar y bajo del sofá.

"Gracias Lincoln." Dijo ella. "Tu apoyo emocional fue muy apreciado".

"Me alegra oírlo, ahora, sobre ese problema de matemáticas ..."

"Oh, por supuesto."

Lisa subió las escaleras y se dirigió al otro lado del pasillo con Lincoln a su lado, una vez que llegaron a su puerta Lincoln la abrió, la empujó y le indicó a Lisa que entrara.

"Está en mi escritorio." Dijo. "¡Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar!"

Lisa entró y se subió a la silla de Lincoln a mirar el problema frotándose la barbilla mientras lo examinaba varias veces, descubrir la respuesta no fue la parte difícil, ella lo había hecho fácilmente, el desafío era explicárselo a Lincoln de una manera que él pudiera entender.

"Es bastante simple." Dijo ella. "Solo necesitas calcular la distancia que puede recorrer cada automóvil en diez minutos y luego sumas las distancias".

Lincoln se quedó sin aliento. "¡Por supuesto!"

Tomó un lápiz de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir ecuaciones. "Veamos ... Jack va a 60 kilómetros por hora lo que significa que va a un kilómetro por minuto ... y Joe va a medio kilómetro por minuto ... así que en diez minutos Jack va diez kilómetros y Joe va cinco ... así que la respuesta es ... ¿Quince millas?" Preguntó.

"Correcto."

"Gracias Lisa!" Exclamó, escribiendo triunfalmente "15" en negrita en la parte inferior de la página. "No puedo creer que la respuesta haya estado frente a mí todo este tiempo, me siento estúpido".

Los ojos de Lisa se enfocaron en el suelo."No Lincoln." Dijo ella. "Yo soy la que debería sentirse estúpida".

Lincoln la miró con incredulidad. "¡¿Por qué ?! ¡Acabas de resolver este problema como si no fuera gran cosa!"

"No estoy hablando de eso." Dijo con un suspiro.

"Entonces, ¿qué estás ... oh." El shock en los ojos de Lincoln se desvaneció. "Es sobre la tormenta ¿no es así?"

Lisa asintió.

Lincoln la levantó y la puso en su cama sentándose a su lado.

"Lisa, honestamente está bien." Dijo Lincoln envolviendo su brazo alrededor de ella. "Muchos niños de tu edad le tienen miedo al trueno".

"¡Ese no es el punto!" Lisa lloró. "El punto es que sé que no debo temerle, sé que es solo una inofensiva onda de sonido pero ..."

Ella miró los ojos de Lincoln, las lágrimas brotaban de sus gafas. "Todavía me asusta Lincoln, realmente lo hace".

"Aw, Lisa ..."

Lincoln la acercó más, le quitó las gafas y comenzó a limpiarle las lágrimas. "Los miedos no siempre tienen sentido, a veces no puedes explicar por qué tienes miedo de algo, simplemente lo tienes."

"Es un sentimiento profundo en tus entrañas Lis." Agregó, dándole palmaditas en el estómago para enfatizar. "Y tu instinto no siempre escucha a tu cerebro".

Lisa miró su propio estómago. "Supongo que no".

"¡No!" dijo Lincoln. "Déjame darte un ejemplo, no le digas a Lori que te lo dije o ella me convertirá en un pretzel humano pero, um ..."Él puso una sonrisa maliciosa. "Ella le tiene miedo a las marionetas".

Lisa soltó una risita. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí, no es broma, le tomó meses antes de que se sintiera cómoda con el Sr. Cocos, una vez Luan lo dejó en su cama mientras dormía, debiste haberla oído gritar cuando se despertó".

Los dos compartieron una buena y cordial risa.

"El punto es ..." Dijo Lincoln recuperando la compostura. "Que no hay razón para que ella se asuste, ella sabe que el Sr. Cocos es solo madera y no se siente ¿verdad?"

"Como Lori es de inteligencia promedio, supongo que sí." respondió Lisa.

"Pero ella todavía se asusta con él y no hay razón, solo lo hace ¿Lo entiendes ahora?"

Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Sí, creo que si".

"No hay nada vergonzoso en asustarse cuando hay tormenta afuera y definitivamente no hay nada vergonzoso en correr hacia mí cuando sucede".

Lisa se secó los ojos, volvió a ponerse las gafas y le dirigió a su hermano una sonrisa valiente. "Gracias."

Se inclinó y extendió sus brazos hacia Lincoln quien respondió agarrándola y abrazándola.

"Por supuesto." Dijo. "¿Para qué son los hermanos mayores?"

Historia original: s/12222281/1/Irrational-Fear

Autor original: u/8393175/MrTyeDye

Traducido y adaptado por mi.


End file.
